Resolution of digitally encoded videos, such as mobile videos, has increased dramatically, which in turn increases computational demands. Consequently, a video encoder may need help to encode the video sequence properly. Helpful information may include knowledge about the nature of video sequence: global motion, scene changes, and image complexity, for example. Such information, if available, may be used to produce better quality and more constant video. However, video encoders tend to produce constant bit rate video disregarding of complexity changes in the video sequence. For that reason, the quality may vary strongly in real-time video coding. One solution is not to encode the video in real-time, but to analyze the whole video beforehand, or to even encode the video several times in a row. Another way is to feed the helpful information to the encoder while encoding the video.